


By the Train Tracks

by andlucyy



Category: Outsiders, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlucyy/pseuds/andlucyy
Summary: Ponyboy and Curly bump into each other in town. They decide to head to the tracks together. Feelings arise and temptation takes over.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Take A Gander Down To Tulsa (Purly)





	By the Train Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first imagine on here. I decided to add to the surprisingly small mess of the Purly ship. I hope you all enjoy.

Ponyboy walked down the street as he usually did -- hands in his pockets, head down, slouch heavy and kicking rocks as he went. It was typical for a greaser and a common sight at the corner of Pickett and Sutton.

He was losing himself in a daydream of him and Johnny, who recently passed away. It still tugged at his heartstrings when the tanned face appeared in his mind. Pony had gotten over his silly, childish fear that he might forget what his best friend looked like. Johnny Cade was going to be remembered until the day he died.

“Hey, Baby Curtis!” A familiar, scratchy voice called, breaking Ponyboy out of his reverie. Curly Shepard stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd so nothing more than a glance was needed to spot him. He wasn’t expecting to run into Curly any time soon -- _he's supposed to be in the cooler for at least a couple more months, right?_

Pony voiced his uncertainty. “Curly, I thought you were in reform school.”

“I was, just finished servin’ time. Thank fucking God, I hate that place,” Curly confirmed. Good ole Curly, hard as nails, bitter as you'd like and very mischievous.

Ponyboy was shocked. Had it really been six months since the night of the rumble when he first heard of Curly’s absence from Tim? He couldn’t quite believe that it had been that long since Johnny died. Each day seemed to pass in a giant, hazy blur of a repetitive routine. Maybe Curly could change that.

With impeccable timing, Curly struck up an offer. “Wanna go fool around by the train tracks?”

Pony didn’t know what about the suggestion was so perfect. Maybe it was the fact that the term ‘fool around’ was so ambiguous and opened up a world of possibilities for the boys, or the fact that something about Curly himself was making Ponyboy feel something different. The sensation simmered in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind, leaving him questioning sentiments that he hadn’t experienced since the last time he saw Curly, almost ten months ago.

Why had he been spending so much time away from Curly? Firstly, Darry said he was a bad influence; Secondly, he was with Johnny a lot more since the jumping. Pony hated leaving him alone.

“Sure, let’s go.”

A mischievous grin spread across Curly’s face, contagiously affecting Ponyboy. The two young greasers headed for the train tracks, where they knew no one would disturb them.

“Wanna cancer stick?” Pony offered, already pulling out and lighting two.

Of course, Curly graciously accepted. “Thanks, man.”

After a moment of silence, which Ponyboy knew Curly couldn’t stand, a conversation was started. “Hey, heard about what happened to your buddies… it’s fucking sick.”

For some reason, Curly’s consolations didn’t make Ponyboy angry. He hated how some people feigned sympathy just so they could gain face by comforting the messed up kid but Curly was different. He was being genuine because like most of Ponyboy’s other friends, Curly didn’t bullshit. He was real and honest and Pony appreciated that. Sometimes.

“Yeah,” Ponyboy mumbled in response. “It’s fine though, I’m over it,” he added, just to make sure Curly didn’t think he was some sort of pansy wimp. Ponyboy wanted to keep that part of himself locked away. He hated the fact that it even existed but learnt to live with it.

He wasn’t lying, however, when he said he was over it. It took months, but he was okay. Ponyboy knew why it had taken him so long to accept Johnny’s death. It was because he loved him, in more than a brotherly way. No one knew, not even Soda.

“Hey,” Curly’s voice distracted Pony from his thoughts once again. Their gazes met, one looking confused and the other slightly concerned. “You okay? You seem kinda out of it.”

Ponyboy was fine, feeling more shocked that Curly was showing care than sad about Johnny. He composed himself and thought of something to say to deflect the attention from himself.

“Yeah, I’m s'well.” That came out a little rough. “You going soft on me, Shepard?”

Curly scoffed. “You wish, Curtis.”

Ponyboy grinned. Curly could make him smile, kinda like Soda could, both were too charismatic for their own good, it’s just that Curly grew up wilder and with less control. He was never taught how to be a good person. Ponyboy was willing to put up with it.

The boys reached their destination. It was going slightly dark by then -- perfect for Ponyboy and Curly. Pony stomped on his finished cancer stick as they settled down on the grass that neighboured the tracks. Ponyboy stared at the ground, unwilling to meet Curly’s eye. The simmering feelings were now boiling through his whole body and he needed to keep himself under control.

“Why so quiet, Ponykid?” Curly queried cheekily, flicking away his cigarette butt.

Pony was starting to regret agreeing to accompany Curly but ignored his better judgement and stayed. It was what he really wanted anyway. He eventually mustered up the courage to return Curly’s gaze. It was too uncomfortable, feeling the sapphire cat eyes boring holes into his head. He shrugged at Curly, who furrowed his eyebrows. Ponyboy’s uneasiness must’ve been evident in his eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry about bringing up that friend of yours, I didn’t think it would strike a nerve or anything,” Curly said. He was never good at apologies or any of that stuff. Pony knew Curly was trying his best.

“It’s okay, I’m just thinking,” Pony assured him.

Curly’s demeanour changed. His mouth twisted into a wry smile and something flickered in those pretty blue eyes of those of his. Pony always thought that they were real pretty, almost too pretty for a hood like Curly. Not that he’d ever tell anyone, let alone Curly, that.

The Shepard shuffled closer to Ponyboy. “And what are you thinking about, might I ask?”

The tone of his voice provoked a thousand and one feelings in Ponyboy. He couldn’t deny the fact that he liked Curly and the way he made him feel things.

Curly leaned closer to Ponyboy, goading him to share his thoughts. “C’mon, Baby Curtis, no one likes a tease.” They were centimetres away.

At that moment, something came over Ponyboy, evoked by Curly’s slightly hypocritical statement. How could the boy not know what he was doing to Pony, the effect he had over him? With sudden boldness and a rush of adrenaline to aid him, Ponyboy surged forward and kissed Curly on the lips. Hard.

Both his hands cupped Curly’s cheeks, who was surprised but not protesting at Pony’s actions.

After a few seconds, Pony broke away from the kiss and scooted away from Curly. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the imminent sock to the jaw.

It never came.

Ponyboy opened his eyes and exhaled the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Curly was staring at him, not in disgust or hatred, but awestruck and with crazed eyes.

Suddenly, Curly lunged at Ponyboy and attacked him with sloppy and desperate kisses. They were a satisfying resolution to the pent up emotions both had been feeling. The impact of the collision caused Ponyboy to fall backwards onto the grass. Curly hovered over his body, propped up by his elbows. Not once did they break their connection.

After what felt like hours of exploring Curly, Ponyboy pushed him off gently and sat up. The other boy wasn’t as willing to stop and continued to press kisses onto Pony’s neck, sucking on the skin but ensuring that he didn’t leave any marks.

“Curly,” Pony groaned raspily. He was ignored. A sweet spot was found and a whimper was bitten back. “ _Curly_ ,” he repeated, with more severity. The boy stilled but remained in the crook of Ponyboy’s neck. “We gotta stop. It’s late and I don’t wanna get into trouble with Darry--”

“Aw, is Baby Curtis scared he’s gonna be late for curfew?” Curly taunted.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and fully shoved Curly off of him. “I don’t want no one catchin’ us out here,” he whispered harshly.

Curly gasped in mock offence. “You ashamed of me or something, Ponyboy?” He held his hand over his heart and fell to the ground with a grin on his face.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes again and stood up. “Get up, you lazy hood,” he said jokingly.

Curly groaned, “you’re no fun.”

Ponyboy started walking and Curly jogged to catch up with him. “Hey, wait up!” His arm was slung around Pony’s shoulders. “It’s ungentlemanly to not walk your date home after making out with them.” Curly paused. “You headin’ home?”

“Yeah, Darry’ll kick my head in if I’m out too late.” Pony really didn’t want to leave Curly but wanted even less a lecture for his brother when he got home.

“Alright. Well, I better head downtown then.”

The pair stopped walking and stared at each other for a second before Curly pressed a chaste kiss to Pony’s cheek. He swaggered away in the opposite direction. Pony’s eyes trailed him.

“Same time next week?” Curly called back, the silhouette of his figure growing smaller. Pony could just about make out a flirtatious wink that was being sent his way.

_I hope so, Shepard._


End file.
